Firefly
by Mystic Child
Summary: Based upon the song by Breaking Benjamin. Lost in love Ginny allows Draco to push her away from all of her friends... the only problem is that she has a dark secret of her own. Only one will live in the end. Will it be Draco or Ginny?
1. Chapter 1

Firefly  
Based on the song by Breaking Benjamin.

WARNING: do not read if you have not read all 6 harry potter books.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own harry potter.

Chapter One Take Me Away  
Draco impatiently tapped his fingers against the desk. He was finally in his last year at Hogwarts and now, as each day drew closer to the final war, he hated each moment that he couldn't practice his own magic. He was head boy, no one had doubted that the honor would go to him. He made perfect marks in all his classes, just like the head girl. He watched her with Harry and Ron from a distance and saw them laughing. They were happy and he wasn't. He watched as they pushed Ginny away from their iron triangle. He wasn't even sure that they knew what they were doing to her. He saw her, crying in the shadows, begging for him to notice her. He saw her stand there beside Harry and act like nothing was wrong. Like she never cried all those tears. Only Draco knew the truth of what was hidden inside this young woman. Only he knew the true power that was etched across her surface. And he just continued to watch, saying nothing but knowing everything.  
She was the reason he was in this classroom tonight. She was failing her Charms class and Professor Flitwick had kindly asked him to tutor her. Secretly he still wondered why he had been chosen but it was his duty to help other students, whether or not he wanted to. He had been waiting for around ten minutes for her to show up. He knew her though, and knew that she would always be late.  
"I'm sorry," Ginny panted as she ran into the classroom, as if on cue. She was drastically out of breath and sweat lined the top of her forehead. Draco looked at her for a brief second as the true beauty of this girl shined through. A beauty that Harry would never see.  
"What do you need help on?" Draco asked as he dismissed the thoughts that were racing across his mind.  
"The Eluis Charm," Ginny replied as she took out her Charms textbook. "I think I'm doing everything right, although I still can't do it." Draco watched as the firelight danced across her fiery hair.  
"Remember," Draco began. "This charm doesn't follow the normal flick and wick pattern that most charms do. It has its own wand work. You wave it twice clockwise. This creates the vortex that will be used as the small tornado. Then you flick your wand sharply to release the power that you've created. Now try it."  
Ginny slowly held up her wand and followed the same motions that Draco had just described. "Eluvious!" She cried as she finished the charm. A small vortex of wind appeared where she had pointed the wand. She watched in amazement as the tornado pulled the fire out of the fireplace and created a vortex of fire. It blazed for a few minutes, in all its glory but then it disappeared, leaving the classroom dark.  
Draco waved his wand and instantly the embers in the fireplace jumped to life. "Good." Was all Draco said. He looked at Ginny in a way he never had before. He was amazed at the little confidence that she had in herself. It strangely reminded him of himself.  
"What?" Ginny asked.  
"Why do you put up with them?" Draco asked. He hadn't meant to let these words escape his lips but now it seemed stupid to hold them back.  
"With who?" Ginny asked, confused.  
"Harry, Ron, and Hermione."  
"They're my friends," Ginny replied heatedly. "Why would I leave them?"  
"They treat you like you don't matter," Draco snapped.  
"And you treat me better?"  
Draco paused for a second. "You don't know how much we're alike. We both strive for those we love to love us back. We're both tempted by darkness but that's not where our true loyalties lie." Draco watched as a shocked look spread across Ginny's face. "Oh you can't honesty think that I'll follow my father when the time comes to pick sides. He's caused me to much pain. I don't want to be with him."  
"I didn't know," Ginny said softly. "How can you not want to be with your family."  
"Family causes you pain," Draco replied. "They expect you to be just like them but no one wants to. They want to break free and fly away from all the crap that they go through each day."  
"I understand that," Ginny said. "But they do truly love you."  
"Does love mean leaving out your baby sister so you don't have to share your best friends?" Draco asked calmly. "Does it mean expelling your sister out of being a Prefect so your parents can see how great your brother is?"  
"But I deserved it," Ginny said. Tears were lacing each word she said. "I was caught on the school grounds after curfew because I wanted to save Harry."  
"But Harry really wasn't in trouble then," Draco replied. "And who do you think alerted Dumbledore what you were up to."  
"Ron wouldn't do that," Ginny said fiercely although she didn't even believe it herself.  
"We're both born to lose," Draco said softly. He pushed Ginny's scarlet hair out of her face. "We can't win while we're in the lives that we are now. We have to separate ourselves from everything that we're used to in order to get what we want. I've made up my mind. I've leaving this school tonight and running away. I don't want to be in the center of this war. I want to be far away from it. Please Ginny, come with me."

Author's Notes  
…Well I SHOULD be going homework but instead I AM updating… Okay it's a new story because I'm currently stuck on the other one… sorry… hopefully I'll get another chapter of it up soon… well hope you liked it so far!


	2. Only You

Chapter Two Only You  
Tears stained her eyes as she looked out of the foggy train window. Her eyes locked for a final time on the castle where she had spent most of her childhood. So many experiences and memories were contained in this castle but she was finally ready to break free. Draco was right, she didn't belong with Hermione, Ron, and Harry. At once she did, a time that had long since passed, but now that didn't matter.  
Her mind drifted back to Draco. They were both so much alike. Both were tempted by darkness by trying to stay in the light. She wanted to fight here along side Harry when the final fight began but she wasn't willing to let herself be killed to accomplish that goal. She had seen many people throughout her life that were willing to take that sacrifice but she wasn't. She wanted to live and most of all be free.  
"It will be much better," Draco said as if to reassure Ginny's thoughts. "You won't have to worry about fighting ever again. And if a time does come to fight I'll be the one who fights your battles."  
"I just hope that I made the right decision," Ginny replied before she returned her gaze back to the window. A cold breeze swept through the compartment and she felt herself shiver. She and Draco were the only two occupants of the train which caused the train to seem even more large and unknown. Darkness mixed with firelight, casting eerie shadows across the compartment. She could feel Draco's eyes bore into her and she wondered, for a brief second, if she was doing the right thing.  
Slowly she turned around and glanced into Draco's silver eyes. For years she had looked into his orbs to only see a cold gray stare. Now he seemed alive and for the first time in his life not sure of what he was doing.  
"No one will ever hurt you again," Draco said softly as sat down beside Ginny. "You're so beautiful. Harry doesn't deserve you. He never will. You're too perfect for him." He leaned forward and kissed Ginny softly on the lips. To his surprise she kissed him back.  
Ginny felt the perfect sensation of the kiss fill her body. It warmed each part of her and for once, she wasn't cold. She could feel her body long for that kiss again, the one that was so unknown but so perfect. As the kiss ended her body returned to the loneliness she had experienced for so long. She leaned forward and kiss him passionately, forcing the cold back out. She felt his tongue enter her mouth and a slight moan escaped her lips. No longer was two individuals. Now it was just one. Draco's hands wrapped around Ginny's waist and pulled her closer to his body.  
"You don't know how I've changed just because of you," Draco whispered. "You're the reason that I found the light. You're my firefly."  
"I've loved you forever but I never truly saw my feelings because Harry hid them. As long as he was there I couldn't see you. You broke me away from him and now I know that I can't make it through my life without you."  
They kissed against. This time more passionately than ever before.  
"I promise we'll come back again someday, when war is no longer around. Then we'll be able to live safely in the world that we grew up in. Until then we have to get as far away as possible. We'll have to take new names and we won't be able to use our magic," Draco explained.  
"I don't care," Ginny said as she pulled herself even closer to Draco. "I just want to be with you." She kissed him again and once again she melted into him. There was so much that she didn't understand but she was with Draco, and for now, that's all she needed.

Author's Notes  
I know it's short but the story isn't long anyway… hope you liked it…


End file.
